criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mackenzie Astin
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Patty Duke John Astin Sean Astin Christine Harrell Astin Jennifer Abbott Astin |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Mackenzie Alexander Astin is an American actor. Biography Astin was born on May 12, 1973, in Los Angeles, California, to Patty Duke and John Astin, both actors. He has an older half-brother, who is Sean Astin, also an actor. He attended Ralph Waldo Emerson Middle School and University High School in Los Angeles. Astin made his acting debut when he was nine years old, starring in the made-for-TV movie Lois Gibbs and the Love Canal, but he is most likely best known for his television role as Andy Moffitt, which he assumed in four seasons, from 1985 to 1988, on the popular TV sitcom The Facts of Life. He has also made guest appearances on Lost, House, Psych, Grey's Anatomy, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. Astin also made appearances in movies, including Iron Will, Wyatt Earp, The Evening Star, and The Last Days of Disco. During filming of The Evening Star, Mackenzie lost the top edge of his right ear when he got in a car accident. In order to match scenes previously filmed, he had to be fitted with a prosthetic attachment to his ear for the remainder of the film's production. From 2005 to 2010, he worked with his father, who works as the director of the Program in Theatre Arts and Studies at Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland. In his personal life, Astin is married to Jennifer Abbott Astin. On Criminal Minds Astin portrayed copycat serial killer Dylan Kohler in "Divining Rod". Filmography *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Professor Rick Clark *The Hustle (2013) as Brian *Bones (2013) as Dr. Ivan Jacobs *Lonely Boy (2013) as Bob *Shameless (2013) as Tyler *Touch (2013) as Mr. Kane *Private Practice (2013) as Dan Meyer *Zoey to the Max (2013) as David Manning *Elf-Man (2012) as Eric *90210 (2012) as Doctor *Hell and Mr. Fudge (2012) as Edward Fudge *Blackout (2012) as Mark Daniels *Criminal Minds - "Divining Rod" (2012) TV episode - Dylan Kohler *NCIS (2012) as Michael Rose *Singled Out (2012) as Ethan *Prime Suspect (2011) as Malcolm Ward *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Danny Wilson (2 episodes) *The Defenders (2010) as Paparazzo *Psych (2009) as Jason Cunningham *The Four Children of Tander Welch (2008) as William Dane *The Final Season (2007) as Chip Dolan *My Name Is Earl (2007) as Brandon *Justice (2006) as Robert Jones *Military Intelligence and You! (2006) as Major Mitch Dunning *Pepper Dennis (2006) as Ken Alston *Duncan Removed (2006) as Duncan (short) *In from the Night (2006) as Rob Miller *House M.D. (2006) as Alan Alston *Lost (2005) as Tom Brennan *Love's Enduring Promise (2004) as Grant Thomas *Off the Lip (2004) as Brad *How to Deal (2003) as Lewis Warsher *Without a Trace (2003) as Charles Beckworth *Welcome 2 Ibiza (2003) as Nick *Two Days (2003) as Stephen Bell *The Month of August (2002) as Nick *Everything But the Girl (2001) as Bennett *First Years (2001) as Warren Harrison (2 episodes) *The Zeros (2001) as Joe *Laughter on the 23rd Floor (2001) as Lucus Brickman *Stranger Than Fiction (2000) as Jared Roth *The Outer Limits (2000) as Patrick Tarloff *The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human (1999) as The Male/Billy *Selma, Lord, Selma (1999) as Jonathan Daniels *The Last Days of Disco (1998) as Jimmy *The Long Island Incident (1998) as Kevin McCarthy *In Love and War (1996) as Henry Villard *The Evening Star (1996) as Teddy Horton *Dream for an Insomniac (1996) as David Shrader *Widow's Kiss (1996) as Sean Sager *Harrison Bergeron (1995) as Golf Champion (uncredited) *Wyatt Earp (1994) as Francis O'Rourke *Iron Will (1994) as Will Stoneman *Brooklyn Bridge (1992-1993) as Charlie Gallagher (2 episodes) *A Child Lost Forever: The Jerry Sherwood Story (1992) as Dennis Sherwood *The Facts of Life (1985-1988) as Andy Moffett (65 episodes) *The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) as Dodger *The Facts of Life Down Under (1987) as Andy Moffett *Hotel (1985) as Ben/Josh Erikson (2 episodes) *I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later (1985) as T.J. Nelson *Hail to the Chief (1985) as Dwight Stryker *Finder of Lost Loves (1984) as Jeremy Warren *Lois Gibbs and the Love Canal (1982) as Tony Belinski 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People